Talk:Doom 3
Someone needs to give proper reloading times to the weapons. Descriptive speeds don't mean much since it's relative. Unfortunately, I don't have Doom 3 so someone else will have to do it. -- TheDarkArchon 14:27, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) You forgot to add the grenades and Soul Cube... -(guest) 2 fps? LOL. i'd recommend removing that incase someone reading the article overestimates the demands of the doom 3 engine. -Savage : They would be hard to overestimate. :> Even journalists who reviewed it at the time said that they couldn't run it at full speed, and those people usually have customized gaming-only machines. Ryan W 05:40, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Weapon names According to the PDA, "Chaingun" should be "Chain Gun" and "Plasmagun" should be "Plasma Gun". How should we go about this? Moving Chaingun (Doom 3) to Chain Gun (Doom 3) may work, but Chain Gun doesn’t exist and there would be no need for the parentheses. Moving Chaingun (Doom 3) to Chain Gun may work, but hatnotes may be needed. —Shidou 19:44, 14 April 2007 (UTC) God dammit, does Ishii say "I built his cage." or "I've been to his cage."? Because on this page it says something, then on Ishii's page it says something different. Nice inconsistency there. 74.14.130.234 13:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) The Devil speaks? In the beginning of the twntieth level hell, a deep dark voice says "Welcome to Hell." Also in the last level it says: "So....you made it this far?" Is this the devil himself speaking or merely the Cyberdemon? : I think it's Betruger who's speaking to you. : I say Betruger is possessed by Satan ; ) : (by Schizops 4-23-14) ; , * : Ishii So if Ishii said that he built his cage , what means it ? Means it he was in hell ? Doom 3 in this wiki Since this wiki is called "Doom wiki" and not "Classic Doom Wiki" or "Doom (Idtech1) Engine Wiki", can't it be expanded to include Doom 3 material, like notable custom maps, in a similar way to how Doom 2 wads are documented? I ask this because the home article says especially about Doom, Doom II and Doom engine games.--Printz150 21:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : This wiki already contains many Doom 3 articles (these for example), including some custom maps. AFAICT the original engine will naturally accumulate more articles because the modding scene has been much larger, the amount of available technical information is much greater, and most gamers actually liked playing them. Ryan W 17:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) No sound? I just got Windows XP on my computer, and the sound doesn't work for Doom III. Any1 know what I could do? --Mega Sean 45 19:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Question about the trivia From the "Trivia" section: * A terminal after returning to Mars from Hell displays a red screen. An email can be downloaded from this terminal, containing a rather tongue-in-cheek message written by the Hell demons on proper human sacrifice techniques. I think this isn't the right place to ask, but... I couldn't find that. Can someone give me more detailed instructions or/and screenshots? Thank you -- Kyano 09:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) --- The terminal is in the very end of Delta Complex. Stand in front of the door who leads to Central Processing, and look to the left. Storyline Hey guys, has anyone ever consider that the doom/doom 2 storyline is the prequel story to the doom 3 storyline. I mean Doom and Doom 2 could be the story of the great martian warrior who drove back the demons of Hell. To support this idea, right before you enter site one I think, there is a tablet showing the original marine with the soulcube, struggling against barons and a cyberdemon(D1). I know Id probably did this as a reference or joke, but consider how that would unify the doom storyline altogether. Though my theory encounters trouble as the terms earth, UAC, and human are frequently used in Doom/Doom 2. But consider the possibility...... By DarkZero Trivia Part about Time Splitters I don't get this trivia part: "TimeSplitters: Future Perfect parodied the Doom 3 audio logs in the level What Lies Below. In this level, Cortez can access a scientists’ personal audio log, which contains his locker code (or, at the very least, several three-digit numbers which he believes are his locker combination). In addition, a small segment of the level's theme song can be heard in the background in the Doom 3 level Mars City." So TS:FP parodied Doom 3, meaning it was released after it. But in the Doom 3 level Mars City a segment of music, of a game not released at that point, is played? Prequel or Retelling? Which is it? Personally, I think Doom 3 functions better as a prequel, yet there would be a need for offical canon to bridge the gaps in a graceful manner - and think this could be done easily. Regardless of my opining, I think this issue needs little clarification. Some parts of the internet call Doom 3 a prequel (Such as Wikipedia), while others just refer to it as retelling. To me, the naive, this incrongruency leads to some confusion as to where this game lies in the chronology of the Doom canon. Quite frankly, If I actually a had a home internet connection and not the one which I am borrowing as I visit somewhere, I would just research this myself with more fevvor. I realize that I'm trying to pour oil unto a dead bed of coals here, seeing as to how old this game is, but I feel once Doom 4 comes out this may become a confusing issue which ought to be nailed down as to which it is one or the other for any new fan to the Doom franchise who wants to learn more of the story; unless all is solved in Doom 4. No reason to sign this properly since It's not my IP being used, ~Some d00d, Dec 29th, 2015